Un día en el cine
by MaryMishe00
Summary: Bulma tiene una gran idea y es en llevar a su esposo amargado , a su hijo y a todos sus amigos al cine , todo parece normal , sin embargo las cosas no estarán tan tranquilas para nadie -¡silencio en la sala!- al parecer es una regla que nadie puede cumplir ¿como se comportarán los guerreros Z en un lugar tan curioso como una sala de cine?


_Hola a todos :)_

 _Este es un pequeño ONE-SHOT que publiqué primero en Fanficslandia con el mismo título solo que esta es una versión mejorada ya que los diálogos han sido ligeramente modificados y la narración es un poco mas detallada :)_

 _Es una idea que me pareció muy divertida y siempre me he preguntado ¿como se comportarían nuestros queridos guerreros Z si deciden pasar un día en el cine?_

 _Un ONE-SHOT que escribí hace ya varios años pero que recién he decidido publicarlo :)_

 _Que lo disfruten! *_*_

* * *

Era una cálida mañana en Capsule Corp , la joven científica despertó muy temprano para hacerle el desayuno a sus dos glotones que son su esposo y su hijo , el pequeño Trunks había despertado a las 8:00 am que suena su despertador en cambio el "príncipe" despertó 7:30 am para alistarse , bajar a comer e ir a su cámara de gravedad , el tiempo transcurrió con normalidad cuando toda la familia ya se encontraba desayunando , en un elegante comedor con vista a uno de los tantos jardines que esa casa poseía

— Oye Vegeta ¿tienes algo planeado hoy?— preguntó la mujer mirando picaramente a su esposo mientras mezclaba agua y café en una taza con el logo de la Corporación Capsula

— Claro que si mujer — respondía el saiyajin con la boca llena — siempre entreno en la cámara de gravedad

Bulma estaba desilusionada ¿como podria decirle a su esposo lo que quería sin que el se descontrolara? el príncipe es muy conocido por tener un carácter demasiado fuerte — bueno esque...no quiero que entrenen hoy— dijo posando una mirada decidida sobre los dos saiyajin que comian

— ¿Mamá de que hablas ? — preguntó Trunks dejando su plato un momento y posando fijamente sus ojos azules en la científica la cual tenía una sonrisa ladina , el niño de ocho años se arrepintió enseguida de haber hecho esa pregunta

Bulma empezó a jugar con sus dedos como si se tratase de una niñita de cinco años — esque...quiero que vayamos hoy al cine — dijo alegre colocando su mejor sonrisa para que su amargado esposo cediera una vez mas a sus caprichos

Claro que el príncipe saiyajin al escuchar semejante atrocidad se empezó a atragantar con la comida logrando que su rostro tome muchos colores e intente desesperadamente tomar un poco de jugo para que el alimento baje sin problemas , Trunks y Bulma se levantaron rápidamente y con varios intentos de ayuda el hombre de la casa logró salvarse de morir ahogado con su propio desayuno

Despues de ese incidente Trunks se volvío a sentar en la mesa y dirigió a su madre una mirada brillante —¿de verdad? — preguntó el niño con un tono de voz que claramente se notaba que estaba emocionado

—¡De ninguna manera mujer! — dijo Vegeta con su voz firme después de haber respirado varias veces — no tengo porque estar perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías ademas películas las puedes ver aquí

— ¡Hay Vegeta no seas tan sangrón! — respondia la mujer de cabello celeste con un ligero puchero — un día en el cine no te va a matar , es más , relajarse es muy bueno para la salud , si sigues encerrado en esa dichosa cámara solo hará que envejezcas mas rápido

—No digas tonterías Bulma , nosotros los saiyajins demoramos mucho mas en envejecer , eso nos ayuda para tener mas resistencia en las peleas — explicaba el hombre mirando fijamente su vaso de jugo —¡pero no me cambies el tema , no cuentes conmigo para ir a esa tonteria que todos los terrestres llaman cine!

—Vamos Vegeta , descansa de tu entrenamiento y vámos al cine — decía Bulma acércandose a su esposo

— Si papá por favor — decia Trunks juntando sus dos manos a modo de ruego — quiero ir al cine , ver una película me inspira para una buena batalla , lo mismo podría pasar contigo ¡vamos!

—Mira si accedes prometo que...—pero el resto de la frase quedó como un misterio para el pequeño ya que su Madre empezó a susurrar algo en la oreja de su marido logrando que el tono de mejillas de este se encienda en un santi amén y quede perplejo —...entonces ¿que opinas? —preguntó Bulma separandose de su marido

Vegeta carraspeó un poco nervioso pero después suspiró resignado —bien pero es la última vez que me verán involucrado en actividades terrícolas —decia el orgulloso príncipe con su mirada inexpresiva , Bulma y Trunks dejaron salir un grito de victoria

—¿Puedo invitar a Goten? — preguntó de repente el niño de cabello morado parándose en su silla

—¡Trunks bájate de la silla! — pidió Vegeta de forma brusca a lo que Trunks obedeció rapidamente muy avergonzado por haberse emocionado tanto

— ¡Claro que si! , es más , invitaremos a todos nuestros amigos — decia Bulma dirigiéndose al telefóno — una salida en grupo no estaría nada mal —el príncipe solo bufó molesto , no solo tenía que soportar estar en un lugar molesto , tambíen tenia que aguantar a toda la chusma que Bulma tenia como amigos

— _"Aveces me pregunto porque no me fui de este planeta , cuando este día termine me arrojaré de un acantilado aunque con mi fuerza es imposible que muera con eso"  
_

* * *

Y asi tanto Bulma como Trunks llamaron a sus amigos para informarles sobre la salida que se planeó en la mañana , les dijeron que se encontraran en el cine de ciudad Satán a las 3:00 pm de la tarde ya que a esa hora la pelicula que Bulma tenía planeada ver daría inicio

Despues de un viaje hasta allá todos los Guerreros Z se encontraban reunidos a las afueras del establecimiento

— ¿Que película vamos a ver? ¿acción? ¿terror? ¿drama? ¿romance? ¿marco? ¿polo? — preguntaba Goten muy emocionado dando pequeños saltitos ganándose todas las miradas

—Creo que fue mala idea dejar que Goten comiera esos ocho "Magnums" —decía Gohan con una gran gota en la cabeza

—¡Habia dejado muy claro que solo podían comer un helado cada uno! — decía Milk con cara de que estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien

—Lo sabemos Milk es por eso que aprovechamos tu momento de ir al baño para comer entre cinco a diez helados más — decía Goku con sus brazos alrededor de la nuca pero al sentir el aura asesina de su esposa corrió a esconderse detrás del Maestro Roshi —¡ups! ¿porque dije eso?

—Bueno bueno ignorando eso el pequeño Goten tiene razón — dijo Yamcha sonriendo — ¿que película vemos?

—Yo solo espero que tenga artes marciales — respondía Goku como siempre entusiasta — talvez asi aprenda una que otra técnica — de repente Vegeta empezó a burlarse de una forma discreta — ¿que es tan gracioso Vegeta? — preguntó lanzándole una mirada de desafío

—Las técnicas de pelea no se aprenden en tontas películas Kakarotto , aunque claro tu que vas a saber si eres un completo inútil — respondió el de cabello parado con su típica pose de brazos cruzados , Goku solo atinó a sacarle la lengua

—Bueno yo solo espero que la película se trate de Mí — dijo Mister Sátan con su pose de "soy el rey del mundo"

— _"Será una película de terror entonces"_ — se burló Yamcha en su mente

— Yo quiero ver "Los Pitufos" — decía la pequeña Marron mientras sujetaba la mano de sus respectivos Padres

— ¡No! esa es muy aburrida mejor veamos "Spiderman" — decía Trunks con una cara de ilusión — esa película es la mejor ¡tiene todo lo que a los adultos les gusta!

— No Trunks esa ya vimos — se quejaba el hijo menor de Goku pateando ligeramente el suelo — mejor veamos "Monsters , INC"

— No no no ¡nada de caricaturas! — decia Bulma cruzada de brazos — a pesar de que son películas bonitas no son del agrado de muchos , veremos una película estreno que estoy segura que todos la van a disfrutar — decía la mujer sonriendo ampliamente

— Bulma tiene razón — decía Milk con sus dos manos en el rostro — que les parece una película romantica como "Titanic" — en ese momento Milk vio a su esposo demasiado sonrojada y enseguida su mente empezó a jugar con ella , se estaba imaginando a ella misma con SU Goku en el gigantesco barco en aquel escena en donde él extiende sus brazos para sentir el aire y dando la sensación de que estan volando en la amplia proa

—Milk , Milk ¡Tierra llamando a Milk! — llamaba Bulma agitando suavemente a su amiga por su hombro derecho — Milk no es momento para tus fantasías de adolescente — la morena reaccionó y solo pudo asentir de forma apenada

— Bueno ¿entonces que? — decia Yamcha con expresión molesta y golpeando el piso con la punta de su zapato — decidan que pelicula vamos a ver antes de que me aburra mas de lo que estoy

— Yo ya tengo pensado en la pelicula — decia Bulma entrando al cine seguida por todos — por los Trailers que he visto se ve que es muy buena , estoy segura que nos gustará a todos

— Oh porfavor no me digas que vamos a ver "Crepúsculo" — decia Yamcha a modo de broma y sonriendo nerviosamente , con Bulma nunca se sabe porque para ella una película buena puede ser esos tontos romances adolescentes dirigida a público entre 12 a 20 años

— No — respondía Bulma — mejor entremos y allí lo sabrán — ella siempre con rodeos pero eso era lo divertido , todos se miraban demasiado confundidos hasta Vegeta que aveces no entendia a su esposa

—Oye Vegeta — dijo Goku acercándose a su amigo rival — ¿con que te sobornó Bulma para que aceptes venir? — preguntó de forma divertida , mas el rostro de Vegeta solo reflejaba los nervios que sentía debido a la pregunta

—¡Ese no es asunto tuyo insecto! — dijo alejándose rapidamente del hombre de cabellos alborotados con su rostro pintado de rojo extremo , Goku solo empezó a reir divertido

* * *

Despues de unos minutos , Bulma ya habia comprado los boletos para la función , todos la estaban esperando en las mesas de descanso justo a unos metros de donde se exhibían los carteles de las nuevas películas , algunos estaban meditando , otros como Goku estaban comprando las palomitas , sodas , nachos , hot-dogs, golosinas para los pequeños y especialmente para él

—¿Que vas a ordenar hijto? — preguntó una señora que se notaba que ya tenía sus 65 o más años haciendo que al héroe de la Tierra le brote una gran gota en la cabeza — !Hijito! !¿me escuchas?! — gritó la señora al ver que Goku no decía nada

—Ah si lo siento — dijo Goku riendo nerviosamente — esque me sorprendí un poco ya que es algo mayor para trabajar de vendedora en el cine

—¿Qué? ¿esto es un cine? — preguntó la señora para sí misma viendo para todos lados , Goku solo cayó de espaldas al estilo anime , no es posible que la señora trabaje de la nada sin tener conocimiento de donde estaba ¿o si? — bueno , en fin ¿a que vino hijito?

—Bueno ...—dijo Goku levantándose rapidamente — quiero ocho Hot-Dogs , cinco cajas de nachos , cuatro bolsas gigantes de palomitas con mantequilla , siete barras de chocolate , tres de caramelo , cuatro fundas de gomitas y diez vasos de refrescos — pidió el héroe de la Tierra con toda la calma del mundo posando su vista en los anuncios en donde se marcaban los precios de cada alimento , sin embargo al mirar de nuevo a la señora notó que se había quedado dormida parada en pleno mostrador — eehh...¿señora? ¿sigue viva? — preguntó moviendo a la señora ligeramente haciendo que esta despierte de golpe y asuste a Goku

—¿Eh? a si disculpa hijito ...¿en que puedo ayudarte? — preguntó la señora moviendo su cabeza ligeramente , el pelinegro solo suspiró con cansancio mientras repetía su orden una vez mas si Vegeta estubiera ahi la señora cairia muerta ahi mismo — oohhh...pero hijito ¿no crees que es demasiada comida chatarra para ti? — preguntó sorprendida despues de escuchar la orden del cliente

— ¡Claro que no! ¿podría darse prisa porfavor? — pregunto el héroe de la Tierra con tono amable , dificilmente perdia la paciencia solo consideraba que la señora no era apta para ese tipo de trabajos , después de unos largos minutos en los que la señora se demoraba en coger cada artículo , Goku empezó a caminar tambaleándose debido al peso de la bandeja

— Si quieres te ayudo papá — decia Gohan caminando hacia él

— No es necesario Gohan pero gracias — decia el de peinado alborotado sonriendo

Vegeta estaba sentado en una mesa sin decir palabra , vaya pérdida de tiempo ahorita mismo podria estar en su cámara de gravedad lejos de todo y de todos entrenando — que ridiculez— murmura apoyando su mano en la barbilla

— Bien chicos ya vamonos — decia Bulma llegando con los boletos — nos toca la sala nueve

— Bulma ¿ahora si nos vas a decir que película vamos a ver? — preguntaba Krillin cargando a su hijita en los brazos mientras que disfrutaba de una bolsa de gomitas de osito

La mujer puso cara misteriosa y mostro los boletos a todos — ¡esta bien! la película que vamos a ver es... "In Time"

— Ohh ¡amo esa pelicula! — decia el Maestro Roshi con el rostro iluminado

— ¿Acaso ya la ha visto? — preguntó Videl con el ceño fruncido — porque tengo entendido de que esa pelicula es nueva

— Claro que ya la he visto , tengo mis métodos y ademas es muy emocionante — dijo el anciano sonriendo pervertidamente asustando a los demás— ya quiero ver la mejor parte

—¿Que mejor parte? — preguntó Ten Shin Han alzando la ceja , aunque conociendo al Maestro estaba seguro de que saldría con sus pervenciones de chicas lindas

—La parte en la que sale la muchacha en bikini — dijo el anciano sin ninguna pizca de tino , segundos despues siente como alguien le da un buen golpe en la cabeza — ¡Auch! ¿porque hiciste eso **18**?

— Viejo pervertido — decia la rubia con cierto enfado — ¿como se le ocurre decir eso frente a Marron? — la pequeña solo miraba incrédula a todos ya que ella aún no entendia muy bien las conversaciones de los adultos

— Oigan olvidemonos de eso y mejor entremos — decia la peli celeste cogiendo de la mano a su amado esposo cosa que este se sintió algo perturbado

— Bulma...no es necesario que tomes mi mano — decía Vegeta algo avergonzado por la actitud que su esposa tenia con él en público

— Vegeta esto es nuevo para ti , no quiero que te pierdas — respondió la señora amablemente haciendo que el prínciple la mire perplejo , de pronto un niño que no tenía mas de seis años empezó a gritar mientras señalaba a Vegeta con el dedo

—¡El anciano aún necesita que le cogan de la mano para entrar al cine! ¡lero! ¡lero! — gritaba el niño mientras reía a carcajadas , Vegeta se puso rojo de verguenza y de ira

—¡Mocoso hijo de...!

— ¡Vegeta! — gritó Bulma justo antes de que a su esposo le salga una palabrota

* * *

Todos los guerreros Z fueron a la sala nueve , cada familia se sentó en una fila un poco lejos de la pantalla para ver mejor, el salón era grande y muy ventilado pero todo estaba a oscuras a exepción de unas pequeñas lamparitas que se encontraban encendidas pegadas al muro para que la gente vea por donde esta pasando

— ¡Brrrr! hace un poco de frío aqui — decia Goku sobándose los brazos para luego mirar a su esposa — ¡Milk esta muy oscuro! — gritó como niño chiquito siendo silenciado inmediatamente por unos niños justo atrás de él

— Pues claro Goku estamos en el cine aquí necesariamente tiene que estar oscuro — decia la morena mirando toda la enorme sala

— Oye Milk esa pantalla es enorme incluso mucho grande que nuestra TV — decia el de cabellos alborotados señalando la pantalla que aun estaba apagada

— Claro que es mucho mas grande tonto — decia la morena ya harta de la falta de información de su esposo , pero no era su culpa ya que nunca habia estado en ese lugar

— Bien espero que la disfruten — decia Bulma a todos sus amigos antes de tomar haciento al lado de su esposo — y tu tambien Vegeta , ahora veras que el cine puede llegar a ser igual de entretenido que tu cámara de gravedad

— Eso es imposible mujer — el príncipe saiyajin en verdad no entendia el porque todos aman ir al cine si no le ve nada de interesante — es solo una sala aburrida ademas no se ve nada

— Vegeta ya mismo va a empezar la pelicula — decia la cientifica con una voz muy dulce y con mucha paciencia , entendía que su esposo siempre quiera llevarle la contraria pero estaba segura de que después de ver la película iba a cambiar de opinión

— Yo queria ver en 3D — se quejaba Goten poniendo carita triste

— Goten porque no te aguantas y ves la pelicula asi — decia el de cabellos lila mirando a su mejor amigo con cierto enfado

— Videl ¿te importa si me siento a lado tuyo?— preguntaba Gohan algo nervioso y un poco rojo ademas de que no paraba de jugar con sus dedos

— Claro Gohan — respondia la chica con una sonrisita media coqueta — mi papa no tiene ninguna objeción — añadió mirando a su padre de reojo

Mister Satán veia esta escena con el ceño fruncido y Majin Buu estaba demasiado ocupado deborando su bolsota de palomitas con mantequilla que no prestaba atención a nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

— Ten es la primera vez que venimos al cine — decia el pequeño Chaos a su mejor amigo , aparte de los entrenamientos esta es una actividad agradable para disfrutar con su compañero que ha estado a su lado por años

— Lo se por eso debes disfrutar Chaos — decia el de tres ojos mirando a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa , él era feliz si su mejor amigo tambien lo era

Y asi la película dio inicio , la trama era buena desde el principio por eso todos se encontraban muy atentos viéndola , habian pasado ya 30 minutos cuando Milk se sentia algo cansada asi que decidió apoyarse en el hombro de Goku

— Ya vengo voy al baño — dijo el héroe de la Tierra levantandose y saliendo de la sala no sin antes chocarse con una silla debido a la falta de luz — ¡Auch! esta muy oscuro no veo nada

—¡Sssshhhhh! ¡cállese anciano! — dijeron los niños que lo habían silenciado antes de que comenzara la función

Por otro lado Goten iba haciendo preguntas a Trunks ya que no entendia la mayor parte — Oye Trunks ¿que es eso? , oye Trunks ¿porque el se desmayó de repente? , oye Trunks ¿él es bueno o malo? , oye Trunks...

— ¡Cállate Goten! solo ve — decia Trunks en voz alta ya que estaba harto de que su compañero de silla lo moleste todo el tiempo

— Shhhh...— dijeron todos los del cine a modo de coro

Vegeta estaba viendo la película pero no le encontraba la "gran cosa" , Bulma poco a poco empezo a cogerle la mano cosa que este se sorprendió y se ruborizo un poco , ella solo sonrió , el Maestro Roshi se habia quedado dormido y Oolong no podia concentrarse por los ronquidos que este hacia , por otro lado Krillin cargaba a su hijita Marron en las piernas y **N°18** estaba inexpresiva

Goku ya habia regresado del baño pero sin darse cuenta se sentó en la fila equivocada , envez de sentarse a lado de Milk se sentó a lado de Bulma que estaba dos filas atrás , como estaba oscuro ni siquiera se dio cuenta del cambio

— Me pregunto porque Goku se tarda tanto — decia la morena algo preocupada viendo al pasillo constantemente— espero que no se haya perdido

— Oye Milk ¿que pasó?-preguntaba el del peinado Punk a su "esposa" mientras posaba su vista en la gran pantalla

— ¿Milk?— Bulma se dio cuenta y vio a Goku a su lado — ¡aaaahhhh Goku! ¡¿que rayos haces aqui?!

— Shhhh...— otra vez todos los del cine hicieron ese sonidito

— Más respeto porfavor estamos en el cine — decia una señora ya perdiendo la paciencia

— ¿Que acaso aqui no estaba sentada Milk? — preguntó el de melena alborotada algo incrédulo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Vegeta que se dio cuenta de todo empezó a gritarle a todo pulmón sin importar el lugar en el que estaban — ¡KAKAROTTO COMO TE ATREVES A COMPARAR A BULMA CON LA LOCA DE TU ESPOSA!

Y otra vez todos los del cine— Shhhhh ¡que se cayen!— decia un señor ya furioso porque no dejaban ver la filmación en paz — la gente pago para ver una película no una pelea

Milk claro que escuchó todo eso y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ya que ella jamás a sentido ningun tipo de temor hacia el príncipe saiyajin — ¡OYEME SIMIO MALEDUCADO TEN MAS RESPETO! — gritó levantándose bruscamente de la silla con sus manos en las caderas

— A MI NADIE ME GRITA — dijo Vegeta furioso tambien levantándose— ¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?!

— ¡Saquen a ese señor escandaloso! — decia el mismo hombre que estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia

Bulma al oir eso se molesto mucho y tambien se lavantó de su asiento — como sáquenlo ¡mejor que lo saquen a usted!— decia muy molesta , y asi la pelea se armó entre todos los presentes empezaron a gritarse y lanzarse las palomitas y los Hot-Dogs

— No desperdicien la comida — decia Buu algo triste ya que el cine se convirtio en una guerra

Goku miraba incrédulo todo — ¿y ahora que hago? — se preguntaba tocandose la nuca con la ceja doblada , de pronto una canasta pequeña de nachos llegó a estrellarse en su cabello , Goku al sentir eso tomó un poco de salsa de queso con sus dedos y la probó para despues hacer una mueca de asco—sabe a cabello...

Goten y Trunks se encontraban disfrutando de la escena que hacian todos en la sala , eso sin duda estaba mejor que la misma película

— Esto es mejor que 3D — decia el de siete años esquivando los Hot-Dogs que volaban por el aire

— Es verdad Goten — decia el de cabellos lila mirando divertido todo — deberíamos unirnos , no todos los días se puede jugar con la comida — y sin decir nada más empezo a lanzar los nachos a donde sea mientras reia a carcajadas , segundos despues Goten le siguió el juego

En ese momento un encargado de cuidar la sala entró rápidamente y se encontró con el tremendo huracán que se estaba armando —¡QUE RAYOS! — gritó a todo pulmón ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes — ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!— preguntó mientras todas las luces de la sala se prendian

— Lo siento señor pero este hombre bruto empezó a insultarme mientras veía muy tranquila la pelicula — se defendió la esposa de Goku cruzada de brazos

— ¡Hmp!— dijo Vegeta sentandose en la silla cerrado sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos , él no tenia que dar explicaciones a nadie

— Pero esa no es excusa de la causa de este alboroto — decia el hombre viendo las palomitas y los hot-dogs regados en el piso — miren nada mas que desastre esta sala ¡ni el mercado es asi de desordenado!

— Toda la culpa es de Goku — decia Bulma con cara de pocos amigos ya parecía un volcán a punto de estallar , gracias a ese "incidente" su plan de una tarde en el cine se acaba de ir por la tubería y todo gracias a que su amigo de la infancia metió la pata

— ¿Y yo que hice? — preguntó inocentemente el héroe de la Tierra rascandose la nuca

— Si no fueras tan despistado y no te hubieras sentado al lado mio esto no hubiera pasado — decia Bulma sentándose al lado de su esposo con la misma pose

— Todas las sillas son iguales ademas estaba muy oscuro y me confundi — se defendio el hombre aun con su tipica pose y viendo el techo como si todo eso no le afectara

— Eso a mi no me importa — decia el encargado respirando frecuentemente para no tener un ataque — ahora mis compañeros y yo tendremos que limpiar este establo — añadió con tono triste y resignado

De pronto un señor con facultades altas y robustas se acerca al encargado lentamente para estirar su mano hacia él — quiero mi dinero de vuelta — dijo con voz grave que hasta daba miedo

— No se admiten devoluciones — decia el joven dandole la espalda

— Devolución de que si lo único que vimos fue la pelea de esa señora con ese enano de feria— dijo el hombre señalando a Milk y Vegeta con la mirada , todos los guerreros Z palidecieron al instante , hablarle asi a Vegeta cuando se encontraba molesto podía ser peligroso , el mencionado se quedó callado cuando vio la mirada de advertencia que su esposa le lanzó pero tenia muchas ganas de matar al sujeto que lo había insultado

— Esto es muy interesante — decia el pequeño Trunks mirando atentamente la escena sin perder detalle alguno — ¿no lo crees Goten?

— Si Trunks — el pequeño de siete años apoyaba a su amigo con el mismo entusiasmo , ambos se encontraban viendo la escena con sus bebidas como si esa fuera la pelicula

Por otro lado el Maestro Roshi recién habia despertado de su largo sueño — ¿que acaso ya acabo la pelicula?— preguntó sobándose los ojos

— No pero se armó un pequeño problema — contestaba Oolong deborando su hot-dog , él no permitio que usaran su comida para pelear cualquiera que se acercaba para tomarla le lanzaba una mirada envenenada haciendo que todos se alejen varios metros de él

Goku estaba pensativo hasta que se dio cuenta que le sonaban las tripas— oigan tengo algo que decirles — dijo un poco avergonzado , todos dejaron lo suyo y lo miraron con mucha atención— me muero de hambre ¿acaso a nadie le sobró un hot-dog? — todos abrieron sus ojos como platos y se azotaron al piso

— ¡Cierra la boca y deja de pensar en comida! — decia Milk muerta de iras, si las miradas pudieran matar , Son Goku hubiera caido muerto en menos de un segundo — ademas tu no estas ayudando en nada

— ¡YA BASTA! — grito el hombre corpulento para luego dirigirse al encargado— estoy esperando mi dinero y no acepto un no como respuesta

— ¡Ya le dije que eso no es posible señor entienda!

Los guerreros Z ya no sabian que hacer en verdad ese problema los dejo con una gran incógnita , seguir viendo la película ya no es posible por el asunto de Vegeta y Milk , se perdieron la mayor parte y no entenderian nada , irse de allí y fingir que nada de eso paso tampoco porque no podian dejar ese problema a medias , todos se encontraban callados metidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Satán decidió romper el silencio

— Oigan ciudadanos no perdieron el tiempo al venir aqui ¿saben porque? — preguntó parandose en el asiento y colocando sus manos en la cintura

— ¿Porque?— preguntaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo

— Porque yo estoy aqui — dijo el campeón del mundo sentandose de nuevo en su silla con una pose importante — haber hagan una fila y con mucho gusto les dare mi autógrafo

Todas las personas se avalanzaron hacia el hombre como si fuera una estrella de cine , todos menos los guerreros Z que lo miraban con una gota de sudor en su frente , Videl se encontraba muerta de verguenza ni en el cine su padre puede dejar de llamar la atención

— ¡Satán! ¡Satán! — gritaba la multitud como si fueran a presenciar una pelea , Mister Satán se encontraba orgulloso de si mismo— si aqui estoy mi gente — decia el hombre con su risa y muchas lágrimas estilo anime — hay Satán para todos

Los guerreros Z aprovechando de que la gente estaba reunida y nadie prestaba atención a la salida decidieron irse de puntitas para que nadie lo note , ya estando afuera en la calle todos respiraron aliviados

— Bueno ¿quien quiere volver mañana ? — preguntó Bulma recuperando el buen humor como si nada hubiera pasado , todos le quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que cada quien empezó a irse por su lado sin decir palabra alguna dejando a la cientifica sola — bueno eso es un no — dijo con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza

* * *

 **Como siempre Mister Satán salvando el día :P**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este ONE-SHOT mejorado *_***

 **Reviews siempre son bienvenidos :)**


End file.
